Say What?
by Anime-StarWars-fan-zach
Summary: Once Toph asks Sokka an embarrassing and difficult question, chaos followes. Slight Tokka perhaps.


**This has a bit mature content if you squint, I think. Also this has a bit Tokka and Kataang if you squint as well. I hope you all like this one. Also, this takes place before ep 4.**

"Hey Sokka, can I ask you a question?" Toph asked him as he was setting up camp for the night. Aang and Katara were practicing water-bending currently, so besides Appa and Momo, they were the only ones there.

"Sure Toph, shoot." Sokka said as he tried—and failed—to start the fire.

"What's sex?" Toph asked him after she had sat at a log near him.

As soon as she said that, Sokka dropped the two sticks he was rubbing together and fell to the ground. "WHAT!??!!?!?!?!?" he shouted in great surprise after getting up instantly.

"I said, "What's sex?" Toph repeated to him, unaware she would regret asking this later.

"W-well it's...it's...can't you ask Katara this?" Sokka hopefully asked after blinking and rubbing his eyes several times to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare. He imagined Katara rescuing him at any moment...

"She's out water-bending with Aang, remember? They'll probably be gone for another hour or two," Toph pointed out.

Sokka sighed and said, "Can't you ask her that when she gets back?"

"I already did. And I asked Twinkle Toes. They never did answer, and they tried to avoid me after I asked," Toph recalled, thinking about yesterday's events as she told Sokka what had happened...

------------------------------

_Yesterday Afternoon_

"_Twinkle Toes, can I ask you something?" Toph had asked Aang as they were practicing earth-bending._

"_Go ahead Toph." Aang had replied._

"_What is sex?" she had asked, and Aang stopped what he was doing so fast he almost fell._

"_Co-could you repeat that?" Aang asked, hoping he had misheard her._

_Sadly, he hadn't._

"_What. Is. Sex." Toph had asked him once again._

_Aang had grown wide-eyed when Toph had repeated that. _

"_Ah...well...ah...Ihavetogobye!!!!!" Aang had shouted quickly and had run as fast as his air-bending abilities had let him._

_Determined to get her answer, Toph had followed him. "What's the big deal??? Why won't you answer?!?!??!?" she had cried as she caught up to him._

"_Ah...go ask Katara!!!!!" Aang had shouted back at her without thinking. Luckily, at least for him, as Toph was about to reply, she had crashed into a tree._

"_Ow..." Toph muttered, rubbing her forehead._

"_That was close...saved by the tree..." Aang muttered as he continued to make his way back to camp..._

_-----------------_

_Yesterday night_

"_Hey Katara?" Toph had asked her as they were carrying back fire wood back to camp._

"_Yeah Toph?" Katara had asked back._

"_What's sex?" she once again had asked, hoping this time to get her answer._

_Katara had tripped and all the wood went flying._

"_I-I'm sorry?" Katara had stuttered, not believing what Toph had just asked._

"_What is sex?" Toph had asked, starting to get annoyed._

_After having stood up and blinked rapidly, Katara had replied: "...D-didn't your parents tell you what it was?"_

"_No. I had never asked them," Toph had simply stated._

"_Well...s-sex is...it's difficult to say what it is..." Katara had drifted off._

"_Why?" Toph had asked._

"_W-well...how about you ask Sokka? He'd know more about it," Katara had said, saving herself from a long, awkward talk..._

"_Ok..." Toph had said after a while. Katara had picked up her wood and they went towards camp..._

_-----------_

_Today_

"_Katara...why did you do this this to me!!!" _Sokka thought as he realized he'd have to really give her "The Talk".

"So, will _you_ tell me?" Toph asked with her arms crossed.

"Fine I will. But don't say I didn't warn you..." Sokka said, thinking back to "The Talk" he had with Gran-Gran...he still had mental scars.

And so, he began the long, awkward, talk...

-----------------

"...does that answer your question Toph?" Sokka asked as he finished. He looked over to her to see one of her eyes were twitching, and to see her cheeks very red...

"...yes..." Toph answered, probably mentally scared for life...

"So, ah Toph...what brought you to ask this?" Sokka asked.

"Well, a few days ago I was listening to Twinkle Toes talking to Sugar Queen, and they were discussing something about sex..." Toph said.

After a moment of silence, Sokka roared: "AANG I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then he ran away towards the spot where Aang and Katara were practicing...

"...and Katara said something about 'giving him The Talk'," Toph finished, now finding herself alone at the camp...


End file.
